


their peace (one another)

by MrFahrenheit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Phil's birthday, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFahrenheit/pseuds/MrFahrenheit
Summary: For them, it was all about each other.





	their peace (one another)

For Phil, it was all about peace.

He loved his audience - he truly, truly did, and was vocal about it. Phil wouldn't trade what he was doing now for anything else - it could be stressful sometimes, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Still, it was his birthday, and he decided to take the day off of recording; All Phil wanted today was a lazy day with his boyfriend and Dan felt the same. That was the whole point of this whole thing: peace.

So Dan wished him a happy birthday, and then they cuddled and cuddled and cuddled in bed; for Phil, there was no greater peace than just being by Dan's side, having him in his arms while he himself was in Dan's arms, brushing the curls out of his forehead, sharing lazy kisses and pecks on the cheek. Dan knew how needy Phil usually became for a few months after tour, so he brought it upon himself to satisfy Phil's touch-starvation as best as he could, and Phil really, really appreciated that.

Phil broke their silence with a low voice, murmuring against Dan's lips.

"So, uh, I was thinking of going out with you today. Where do you want to go... or do you wanna stay home?" he asked Dan, not sure if his idea would be well-received, especially in the middle of the afternoon. His boyfriend had a confused expression on his face, one that soon after turned fond.

"Wherever you want, honey, it's your day," Dan smiled, going out of his way to kiss Phil on his forehead, making him giggle.

"Even the beach?" he said, still mid-grin.

"Of course, my love," Dan kissed Phil's lips this time, "as soon as I have the courage to leave this bed," he jokingly whined.

"Me too," Phil agreed, hugging Dan tighter.

He had the impression that this could take long.

 

* * *

 

For Dan, it was all about Phil.

It was his day, and if Phil wanted to come to a beach in the middle of the winter, in jeans and a coat, and still buy the most expensive ice cream around, then he would do it. Dan knew how much his boyfriend overworked himself; he deserved this. Even as they were on break, as soon as they got both back home Phil started arranging things around for the new background and filming and tweeting and doing a lot of stuff and Phil had been insisted that it was time he got back to work. Only Dan knew how much this mindset messed with Phil's head sometimes.

But Dan managed to convince him to take a day off, and that, he thought, is what mattered.

Once they actually were on the beach, it was pretty much just casual strolls; they didn't get in the water (Phil wasn't that wild), deciding to just walk around the edges of the rocks and the sand, hand in hand, until Phil offered Dan some of his ice cream.

"I can't take it, Phil," Dan replied, "It's part of your birthday present. You don't take stuff away from a birthday boy," he joked.

"Unless he's offering you," Phil pretended to glare at him. "But seriously, there's so much ice cream here I don't think I'll be able to have the rest," he sighed.

"Should have chosen a smaller size," Dan rolled his eyes, "but if that gets me some ice cream, then I guess I'm not complaining," he made a 'zip' gesture with his hands over his mouth. Phil laughed, handing Dan the plastic bowl and the little spoon that came with it.

After a while of walking, with a most memorable moment of Dan almost dropping his ice cream into the sea, Phil insisted they stopped their walk, just for Dan to finish his ice cream (and, he admits, because he liked the view from that particular spot a lot). Dan turned his back to Phil for a moment to throw the pot and spoon in a bin nearby, and as soon as he was done, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, hugging him from behind. Dan sighed.

"I love you so much," Phil purred into Dan's ear, almost tiptoeing to do so.

"I love you too," he replied breathlessly. Dan turned around, now hugging Phil properly, snaking his hands under his boyfriend's arms and pulling him close like that.

They just stood there like that for a solid minute, basking in each other's company, and for that moment, it seemed like nothing was really there, except for them, the rocks, and the sounds of sea. But those were just the background. _We're here. It's me and Phil,_ he thought.

It was also Dan who spoke first.

"We should get going, it's gonna get dark soon," he mumbled, and Phil almost couldn't understand what he said, but when he did, he opened his eyes and pulled away slightly from the hug, just enough to place his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks.

Dan's gaze flickered between Phil's semi-closed eyelids and parted lips until he held Phil by the shoulders and leaned forward.

Their kiss was tender and sweet. Slow, passionate, calm. _Peaceful._ No rush, no rough, just pure love and appreciation for the other. Dan wanted to give Phil all that he could, and Phil was more than willing to take it and retribute the favour.

When they pulled back, foreheads touching, it was Phil who opened his eyes first; he loved it so much, seeing Dan like this. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth was bright red and shining, and his eyes, as soon as they opened, irradiated warmth.

Phil grabbed Dan's hands - one on his shoulder, the other had moved down to his collarbone - and pulled them down.

"We should get going, shouldn't we?"

Dan pondered the question for a few seconds before answering.

"Can I take a picture of you first? In front of the sunset, I mean. It's gonna look beautiful," he said fondly. Phil smiled.

"Yes, as long as I get to do a goofy pose," his eyes broke into a playful look. Dan chuckled.

"Of course."

They took the photo, and Phil decided it looked so good he wanted to post it in his own social media.

Dan was quite proud of himself.

 

* * *

 

"What are we gonna have for dinner? I'm really hungry," Phil said, closing the door of their flat. Dan rolled his eyes fondly.

"Again, whatever you want, sweetheart," he replied from across the room, getting on his browsing position on the couch. "We can order takeout too."

"Yeah, I think that's best," Phil agreed. They really didn't have the energy to cook right now. "Indian or Pizza? Either one's equally good for me," he asked, flopping onto the sofa as well. Dan took a few seconds to think about it.

"Why not a cake?" he said, making a thinking face. Phil's face lit up in realisation.

"You got a point I did not think about."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

They ordered that cake, and if someone thought Phil would stop before his third slice, he made sure his Twitter would always have that moment of shame registered.

Dan and Phil ended up laying on different couches, trying to digest the calorie-filled, sugary party they just indulged in. They were pretty sure their digestive systems hated them and would kill them if they had the chance.

They decided to stay up and watch a movie.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, look, it's past midnight!" Phil pointed out, looking at the clock on the side of his monitor, "Looks like I'm not birthday boy anymore."

"You are to me, Phil. I don't consider this tomorrow until I go to sleep," Dan said, his face almost buried in Phil's shoulder as they sat by each other's side. "You can still get whatever you want from me," he purred, looking at Phil in a comically suggestive way.

"Hey! Actually shut up!" Phil turned his head to look at Dan, smiling and blushing like he always did. Dan really enjoyed teasing him about this kind of stuff; outside of these situations, Phil was too innocent for his own sanity's good. Dan laughed.

"I'm being serious right now, you can get whatever you want," he said, with the same tone of voice, but shooting his boyfriend a lustful gaze. Phil smirked, closing the laptop and putting it on the bedside dresser to his right.

"Anything?" he said, turning around to properly face Dan and slipping one hand under his shirt.

"Anything," Dan sighed.

Phil smirked, and, not taking his eyes off Phil's lips, Dan smirked too.

"Because I have a few ideas of what you could give me," Phil said, lowering his voice against his boyfriend's face, eyes half-lidded. Dan bit his lip.

"Well, show me those then," he said, throwing his head back as Phil went for his neck.

 

* * *

 

For Phil, it was all about peace. And this his peace.

They were tired on the bed. It was probably somewhere after 3 am, but they didn't care enough to look at the time.

Both had washed up since Dan climbed off Phil's lap, and now all they could think about was chasing sleep with each other.

Which lead to now: they were laying on their sides, facing each other, and their eyes only echoed the words that spilled out of their mouths during the day. They talked in-between kisses.

"Again, happy birthday, Philly," Phil's face slightly squinted at his nickname, making Dan chuckle. He pulled Phil in for a particularly long kiss after, like the ones he knew Phil liked the most.

For Dan, it was all about Phil.

After they were done with that kiss, Phil gazed deep into Dan's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Dan replied.

They were hugging each other hard, like in that same morning, as if afraid that if they let go, the other would vanish.

"Can you please not press that much? You're hurting my back," Phil said, making Dan's expression shift to worried.

"Sorry," he said a bit softly.

"Ah, 's okay," Phil reassured sleepily, "it wasn't intentional. Just... I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me."

Dan was sure he felt butterflies in his stomach, and with that came more and more tired confessions before sleep overtook them into the next day.

Phil was happy, and so Dan was happy, and to them, that's all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

Dan woke up to an empty bed. He figured Phil would probably be making breakfast by now. He liked to have hot breakfasts on special dates... and the days after special dates. And before too.

He got up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen, but when he came to the door, he saw a familiar scene: Phil was stealing his cereal.

"Phil!" he shouted, ready to play catch if that's what he'd need to do get his Cinnamons back. Phil was so startled he almost let the box fall down. He took it in his hand and went out in a hurry through the house.

Phil was a dork. A 32-year-old dork. And Dan loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my first fic posted on AO3 and also my first phanfic. Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> I'm also not so sure if the smut on here is enough to make this an Explicit rating rather than a Mature one, so if anyone could help me out, that would be really appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Also, even though he's most likely not reading this, happy birthday Phil! \o/


End file.
